Makeup Frenzy
by Shadow'sIllusionist
Summary: Trish and Lady are at it again. What starts out as a makeover session takes a different turn. Oneshot


A/N: I promised myself that I'd get something out before the end of summer break and school started. This idea's been swimming in my head for a while. Just another fun oneshot.

I do not own Devil May Cry.

Read and hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was yet another uneventful night at the Devil May Cry. The phone hadn't rung in a week and monotony had set in again.

Trish was perched on Dante's desk, absent-mindedly filing her nails, examining them every so often. For the most part, her gaze was fixed on the phone, almost as if she believed that by staring at it long enough, it will ring and her boredom would end.

Lady, on the other hand, was kneeling by the coffee table. All of her guns were lined up neatly across the transparent surface. Having already gone through the tedious task of taking apart, cleaning, and putting back together each and every one of them, Lady was now scrutinizing them for any imperfections. Finally, she set down the last gun and sighed. Her sigh broke Trish out of her phone vigil.

"Something wrong?" asked the blonde.

"No, not really," replied Lady. "There's just nothing to do."

"Hmm, I know what you mean. No one's called for ages."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"A little bit of both, I guess," answered Trish, nonchalantly. She paused to blow some filing dust off her nails. "You know, why don't we have some fun?"

Lady raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Fun? Just what do you suggest?"

Trish got up and strode over to the couch behind her fellow colleague. "Well, since Dante's down at Love Planet, probably binging on booze and hitting on some stripper again, maybe it's time we had a 'girl's night'."

"'Girl's night', huh. I'm all for it. What are we going to do?"

"Wait here." With that, Trish dashed upstairs. A minute or so later, she was hopping down the steps with what looked like a small, shiny metal case. Trish set the case down on the coffee table and flipped a latch. Instantly, the whole thing opened up. An unbelievable number of compartments slid out, displaying an astonishing assortment of powders, eyeliners, lips glosses, shadows, foundations, and so much more. It was hard to believe that the metal case could hold so much. Trish was beaming at her collection, eagerly awaiting Lady's reaction.

Lady couldn't help grin. It was amazing. As a woman herself, she could appreciate this extensive collection of cosmetics. Looking up, she asked, "How long have you had this?"

"I just got it the other day. You won't believe the sale they were having. These are all top brand names, you know."

"Hmm, Dante's not going to be too happy when he finds out. You've seen how determined he is to save money for renovating the shop. We're tight on cash as it is. " Although Lady did love the collection, Devil May Cry's upkeep was much more important.

Trish snorted. "I'm entitled to spend my share of the pay however I please. It's not like he spends his on anything other than pizza and beer."

"Uh huh." Lady folded her arms and fixed Trish with look of mild annoyance. "Maybe that's why I'm the one who's always getting stuck with the bills."

The blonde shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "If it'll get you off my back, how about we have poker night again? The hypocrite can't resist gambling, even though he's got non-existent skills in that area. Perfect chance to milk him for some overdue cash, right?"

Lady briefly pondered the idea. "Sounds good to me," she grinned.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, time for a little makeover!"

~~~xxx~~~

"Now tell me: when was the last time you wore makeup?"

Lady shrugged gently, careful not to disrupt the blonde who was helping her apply mascara. "Maybe a year, maybe two."

The look on Trish's face was one of genuine shock. "Are you kidding? How do you _live_?" The demoness herself had only discovered this source of external beauty some time after she and Dante had settled into a partnership. She had been eager to explore the human world. Although she was of demon heritage, there was no doubt that Trish was not so different from the average human woman. She couldn't deny that she fell in love with cosmetics almost at first sight. Despite Dante's reassurances that she was beautiful without them, she felt compelled to apply at least a line of mascara, a dab of lip gloss, and a hint of blush, daily.

"I don't know. I never felt the need to. After all, I fight demons for a living. Looking pretty while doing it isn't exactly a top priority."

Trish clicked her tongue in disapproval. "You should always look your best." She set down the mascara and held up a mirror for Lady to see herself.

The brunette had to appreciate the way the mascara and eyeliner helped define her eyes. Her blue and brown eyes shone. Still peering at the mirror and gingerly fingering her lashes, she addressed Trish, "Doesn't it bother you how clingy the stuff feels? I know it looks pretty but it's a major hindrance in battle."

Trish sighed and put down the mirror. "I don't think so. It doesn't bothered _me_ in battle but then again, you are _human_."

Lady didn't miss the tone of voice the blonde placed on "human". Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by '_human'_?"

"Nothing. Just…humans are clearly less formidable than demons. It's understandable that you'd want nothing to hold you back when it comes to battling demons. Even the smallest impediment could prove deadly."

Although Trish spoke as if it were nothing, Lady wasn't the type to let her race be looked down upon, especially by a demon. "Oh? So you think demons are superior." It wasn't a question.

The demoness wasn't paying much attention to Lady. She was staring at her own reflection in the mirror as she carefully applied purple eye shadow. "I suppose you could say that."

"Prove it."

Those two words surprised Trish. She looked up with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"Prove to me that demons are superior." Lady's tone held a noticeable edge of challenge.

Still surprised, but no longer confused, the blonde replied, "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm dead serious, Trish."

Trish shook her head and turned back to applying shadow. "I'm not going to fight you, Lady."

Before even Trish could react, a cushion went flying at her face. It hit her full on and knocked the shadow applicant out of her hand. She was barely fazed but nonetheless, looked up at the brunette with irritation.

Lady was smirking. "Who said anything about a real fight? We've hardly got the money to pay for renovations if we trashed this place again. What I'm saying if we have a little action. Just some friendly…fun."

Trish returned Lady's smirk. "Alright. But no weapons," she dared.

"You're on."

~~~xxx~~~

Lady was panting for breath while Trish seemed to be tireless.

The demoness was elegantly seated on Dante's desk, posed like a queen. "Aww," she cooed. "Is this too much for the little human?"

Lady snorted. "Come and get me."

Trish obliged. She pounced like a panther with lightning speed. Lady only barely managed to roll out of the way in time. Straightening up, Trish sent a wide kick aimed at Lady's head. The brunette blocked the kick with both arms. She forced off Trish and took advantage of the moment to strike out with a punch. Trish evaded the hit for the most part but Lady's fist still grazed her right cheek. Lady used the momentum of her punch to dive forward in order to avoid Trish's counter strike but the blonde matched her speed. Lady recovered from her dive with a forward somersault but Trish was already there. With a well placed kick she sent Lady sprawling across the floorboards. Following up on this, Trish leaped on top of her downed opponent. She straddled Lady's waist and successfully pinned her down. Even as her foe struggled, Trish couldn't be moved.

Not one to give up a chance to gloat, the demoness leaned in close to Lady. Her hair parted and fell like a golden curtain, tickling Lady's face. She whispered sultrily, "Give up yet, little human?"

Lady sneered. "Not a chance in hell."

Perhaps it was fate's twisted sense of humour that caused the door of the Devil May Cry to be kicked open at that exact moment, revealing a tipsy half-demon. Both Lady and Trish snapped their neck in the direction of the door. Surprise and mortification began to set in on both their faces.

~~~xxx~~~

Dante examined the scene before him. He was startled to see Trish straddling Lady is a very suggestive pose and even in his drunken state, he had to wonder what had happened while he was gone. He half-smiled to himself as he noticed both ladies' faces turning steadily red. For some reason, neither of them thought to move or speak. It was as if Dante's entrance had caused time to freeze for the two of them. Or perhaps it was the shock of being discovered in such a state. Either way, he couldn't resist capitalizing on the situation.

Dante crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. Smirking broadly, he asks, "How about you make room for one more?"

* * *

(insert witty comment that convinces readers to review)


End file.
